


Tension

by shygryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygryf/pseuds/shygryf
Summary: Harry is  paired with an experienced Auror for his first undercover assignment.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Slashfest

  
Author's notes:

Thanks so much to luvscharlie for the beta, and of course I would be nowhere without theatrepooka, Friday, Weasel, and Trixie for help  with research.

* * *

It was a simple enough assignment. Surveillance of a supposedly Muggle druggist suspected of dealing in potions. No magic other than disguises just in case he turned out to be a Muggle, either innocent or a pawn with no knowledge of what came out of his shop.

 

Kingsley was being smothered by the minutiae of being Minister of Magic, and Harry needed a partner who could look past his fame and see the Auror underneath. They both had knowledge of the Muggle world and the ability to blend in as a bookshop owner and his live-in assistant.

 

Once they were moved in to the two room flat above the shop, the days settled into a comfortable routine. Kingsley would open the shop and Harry would make breakfast and bring it down after reviewing the overnight tapes. The shop would close from twelve to twelve thirty for lunch, which was usually something from the bakery down the street. Harry would close the shop down while Kingsley made or ordered dinner. The daytime tapes were reviewed after dinner and any time Harry or Kingsley noticed something odd, they would show it to their partner and write it down in the log.

 

The casework was the easy part. It was after the work was done for the night and before bedtime that was difficult for Harry. Those few hours he couldn't be Auror Potter, intent on catching a culprit. He couldn't be Evan Jamison, bookshop assistant saving his pennies for a holiday in America. All that was left was Harry trying to keep a secret.

 

Harry had a crush. On Kingsley.

 

He had never cast so many Cooling Charms and Concealment Spells on his groin area. Sometimes all it took was for Kingsley to say his name or for those brown eyes to crinkle in laughter. 

 

After a week or so, Harry couldn't even count on being Auror Potter to distract himself. Once, he had to rewind a piece of tape three times because Kingsley's leg was touching his.

 

He started looking forward to becoming Evan. Evan was the brother he could have had if his parents had more children. All it took was auburn hair, hazel eyes, sharper cheekbones, and a few extra freckles. Evan didn't have a crush on Cyril Birch. Seeing Cyril's blue eyes crinkled in laughter wasn't the same and made the deep chuckles easier to forget.

 

Just when Harry thought things couldn't get worse, it was time for inventory. Kingsley insisted that it was important. Moreover, he insisted since it was after hours, they didn't need disguises.

 

Two hours of pure torture standing shoulder to shoulder in the tiny back room. Harry turned to Kingsley to excuse himself to use the facilities, just as Kingsley was reaching for the pencil on the shelf next to Harry. Their lips were inches apart. Harry was imagining closing the distance…

 

Suddenly he wasn't imagining it any more. He barely had time to register any sensation before Kingsley was pulling away.

 

"I--I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I am your supervisor, and even if I wasn't…" Kingsley looked away.

 

Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage. He turned Kingsley's chin and gently pressed their lips together for a second before pulling apart and saying breathlessly, "And if you weren't?" He started kissing Kingsley's neck.

 

"I'm fifteen years older than you… and we are on a mission…oh god."

 

Harry kept sucking on that spot, stopping only long enough to reply. "I don't care."

 

It went on this way Kingsley made half-hearted noises of protest while Harry looked for new spots to kiss.

 

It took a while for Kingsley to make a real protest. "Harry, wait. Stop."

 

Harry stopped, crestfallen.

 

"I'm taking advantage of you." Kingsley said

 

"You are not. I guess I shouldn't have gotten carried away with daydreams." He backed up and looked away.

 

"Daydreams? Wait. You too?"

 

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Harry asked.

 

"All I've thought about this whole damn mission …"

 

"What did you want to do?" Harry's voice was husky, his eyes trying not to show hope.

 

All Kingsley's resolve melted when green eyes met brown. "All I could think about was kissing you." Kingsley closed the distance between them and pinned Harry against the wall capturing his mouth. 

 

"What else?" Harry asked when they finally came up for air.

 

"I dreamed you would take off my shirt." Harry fumbled with the buttons on the oxford, giving up and breaking contact long enough to _Evanesco_ both their clothes. "Then what?"

 

"I dreamed of wanking our cocks and coming all over each other"

 

"I think I can handle that," Harry said. He preformed a quick Protection/Lubrication Charm, grabbed both their cocks jn one hand and started pumping.

 

"Let me help." Kingsley entwined his fingers with Harry's until they formed a complete circle around their moving cocks. He used his other hand to caress Harry's back and cup his arse. 

 

"Harry, has anyone ever told you have a fantastic arse?" 

 

Harry moved his mouth from Kingsley's nipple to reply. "Yes actually. Charlie Weasley. Has anyone told you that your nipples taste fantastic." He moved his mouth back to hat spot below Kingsley's ear.

 

"Yes actually. Charlie Weasley." Kingsley's chuckle turned quickly to a groan. "Oh god, Harry, I'm almost there."

 

They tried to kiss again but they were both panting too hard. 

 

"I can't hold back Kings… ohhhh!" Harry came in several bursts, his jerking pushing Kingsley over the edge.

 

They slid to the floor legs intertwined.

 

Harry put his head on Kingsley's chest. "This assignment isn't so bad after all."

 

"I agree. I think Dr. Miller might need long-term surveillance.


End file.
